


He Does Matter

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 14 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, First Kiss, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Cas and Dean see each other again after Dean is brought back to the bunker.





	He Does Matter

**Author's Note:**

> And.... I.... am.... BACK with the coda writing! How have you guys been in the time between season 13 and season 14? 
> 
> Also: can I just say that it's kinda weird writing about Nick being involved with Lucifer when I have a friend named Nick? I mean, I think about my friend every time they say that name on the show, haha :)

"Sam?" Cas said to the phone in his hand, hoping that he'd heard correctly. He knew he sounded incredulous, shocked, and hopeful, but he couldn't help it after hearing this. "And you're sure? You know that this is Dean?"

"Yeah, we're all sure, Cas. We're heading back now. How are Jack and Nick at the bunker?" Sam sounded sure of himself, and Mary was the brothers' mother- she had been there. She would know, right?

"Nick went off to find the person that killed his wife and son. He still hasn't returned. Jack is here, but he did and said a few things that I didn't exactly agree with." Cas could hear the disapproval creeping into his voice. Jack's visit to his grandparents was nothing in comparison to what he'd said about Dean, and Nick was definitely crossing a line doing what he was doing.

"Jack, really? What happened?" Cas sighed, not exactly ready to go into details over the phone. Sam picked up on the fact that Cas wouldn't answer and said, after a few minutes, "Know what? We'll talk when we get back. If Nick gets back..."

"I'm aware. I actually have something to say about Nick as well." He hung up the phone, even though a part of him had wanted to talk to Dean. He would find out if it actually was true in person, then he would know that nobody was faking Dean's voice and nobody was pretending to be him.

Cas sighed again, falling back into his chair. 'Babysitting' wasn't supposed to be this difficult. Nick and Jack weren't supposed to be this hard to keep track of.

"Dean doesn't matter." Jack had been lying. The former nephilim was a good person, he had only been thinking of the greater good. Jack cared about Dean. He had even called Dean his family.

It was getting late now. Cas stood up, making the choice to visit Jack's room and talk to him.

The door was shut, but not locked. Jack had probably wanted a bit of privacy after his mini fight with Cas. Still, Cas knocked on the door, and could faintly hear footsteps heading to open it. "Jack."

"I'm sorry," Jack said, like he'd been working himself up to say it and had wanted to go back on that. "I was just worked up about Michael, and my father, and-"

"While I didn't agree with what you said, I can understand. You have nothing to worry about." Cas smiled at Jack a little bit, trying to reassure him. "I wasn't going to talk to you about that anyway. I was just on the phone with Sam."

Cas let himself into the room and sat down on the edge of Jack's bed. "We have good news, but there's also bad news."

"What happened?" Jack instantly sat next to Cas, concern obvious on his face. 

"The good news is that Michael left Dean's body. Sam, Mary and Bobby just found him, and they're positive that it's Dean and not Michael pretending." 

"Right, because if an angel is possesing a person, the person can expel the angel at any time," Jack said, nodding. He looked so proud of himself for remembering that, and the hopeful look on Jack's face was asking for approval.

"Right." Jack brightened. "But that also means that right now, Michael is out searching for a new vessel." Jack noticeably dimmed down. Cas, in an attempt to make Jack temporarily feel better, added, "But Michael won't take just any vessel. Being an archangel, he'll most likely search for the optimal person to possess. Something like that could take a while, and because Dean was Michael's perfect vessel, it's unlikely anyone 'worthy' will appear any time soon."

"But we can't just wait around!" Jack stood up, fired up and frustrated. "We can't take a break, not when-"

Cas nodded. "I know. When Sam returns with the others, we can talk about it. We need to be working together on this." Jack sighed but nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"Is Dean going to be okay?" Jack asked, changing the subject. 

"He should be, but we're hoping for the best right now. Nick couldn't remember anything from Lucifer until I made him think about what he had seen, and in Dean's case, it won't be nearly as bad as that." 

Jack softened a little. "Good. I know what I said, but I care about him too. He's like family." 

Cas smiled, more genuinely this time. "He would be proud to hear you say that, Jack." 

•••••

It was late, really late, when Sam returned with the others. The first thing Cas saw wasn't Sam, or Mary, even though both of them greeted him when they came into the bunker. The first thing that Cas noticed was Dean.

He was dressed up, probably because of Michael. His hair was slicked down a bit, and he may have looked like he'd been through hell and back (again) but the look in those green eyes couldn't have been faked by any archangel. Not even Lucifer could act like that.

"Dean," Cas said, hesitant to reach out. He couldn't think straight with all the emotions going through him, but saying that name was like second nature in times like this.

"Hey," Dean said back, and he did look bad, but he still managed to smile in his usual breathtaking, cocky, reassuring way. Cas's mind went blank for a moment, and in that time, Dean had stepped closer to him and was looking at him intently. Cas could only think one thing: no more waiting.

He wrapped his arms around Dean, gripping him tightly and refusing to let go. The hunter was surprised, but returned the hug and held him close. It was intoxicating, being able to be this close to Dean after everything.

"He missed you," Bobby said, as if it weren't obvious. "Was talking about you a hell of a lot during the ride."

A minute passed and Cas finally released Dean. The two of them let out deep breaths they didn't know they were holding at the same time, causing an amused smile to spread across Dean's face.

Sam cleared his throat, causing both Cas and Dean to jump and look at him. "Sorry," Sam started to say, "but we need to talk, Cas. You said you'd tell me about Nick and Jack on the phone, right?"

"I did, yes." Cas nodded and led all of them to a table in the bunker library. "I was trying to comfort Nick and tell him that he would be alright even though Lucifer had taken over his body."

"Okay, so what the hell's his problem?" Bobby asked.

"He flinched away from me when I trired to touch him. Then he snapped his fingers." Cas watched as realization came to all of them one by one. "I asked what he had done and he said he didn't know. I checked on him and apparently Lucifer has had an effect on Nick's psyche. He's influenced Nick's behavior."

"Nick's the guy Lucifer was wearing to the prom, right?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded. "So what, he's gone all psycho?"

"It's possible. After all, being possessed like that for as long as Nick has been is bound to leave a mark on you in some way." Cas paused. "He's tempermental as well.  
He wanted to hunt down whoever killed his wife and son."

"And he was stubborn." Mary sighed, shaking her head sympathetically. "I can understand him a little, but that was years ago. They were already dead when Lucifer got to him."

"I tried to tell him he could start over. But Nick wouldn't listen." Cas looked right at Sam. "He still hasn't come back."

"He left to solve the case on his own, huh? Damn idjit's gonna get himself killed." Bobby sighed.

"What about Jack? You said Jack did something, right?" Sam asked. Cas nodded.

"He went to visit his grandparents." Cas shook his head, still slightly disapproving of Jack's actions.

"I doubt he means Chuck, and Amara's MIA, so Kelly's parents?" Cas nodded and Dean added, "They know he's Kelly's kid?"

"He didn't tell them, but he wanted to. They told Jack he looked a little like her. He couldn't say she had died, either. But he spoke very highly of her. He says that they're his only blood relations now that Kelly's dead." Cas looked down at his hands, which were resting in his lap. "He did say another thing."

"What's that?" Mary asked, leaning forward. 

"Kelly's father is named Jack." Despite the reasoning for this talk, Cas still managed a smile. "She named her son after her father."

Mary smiled softly. "Sam and Dean were named after my parents too. My father's name was Sam, and my mother was named Deanna." She smiled a little more, remembering her family fondly.

"So that all the kid did while we were out?" Bobby asked. When Cas nodded, unwilling to tell everyone about Jack's "Dean doesn't matter" speech, Bobby stood up and went to go get a beer.

Dean's eyes were focused conpletely on Cas now, like he wanted to say something. Mary and Sam took only a few seconds to realize this and left, leaving them alone. 

"Are you alright?" Cas asked immediately, looking over his body as much as he could without being too obvious. 

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not dead." Dean smiled knowingly at the angel, and said, "Now we're even, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Cas's head tilted in that way it always did, and Dean couldn't resist going over to him. "How are we even?"

"Y'know, after Lucifer used you, I had to watch him wear your ass like he was proud of taking you. Now, you know how I felt." 

"I suppose so." Cas took a moment to think about something then asked, "Can we go somewhere private, if you don't mind?"

"You think I'd say no? I may have been paraded around like a damn prom date but no way in hell am I that different." Dean playfully winked at Cas before leading the way to his room.

The door shut behind Cas and Dean asked him, "Something up with you?"

"I was talking to Jack fairly recently. He told me that as long as Michael was taken care of, you didn't matter and that I was too focused on you to understand." Cas looked right at Dean, quickly adding on, "He apologized, but I just wanted you to know that I was worried about you this whole time, Dean." Cas sighed. "He was probably correct, after all, he pointed out that you would have wanted the same thing as he did."

"The damn kid said this stuff? At least he knows me, I don't give a crap what happens to me as much as you do." Dean shrugged, but it was clear to see that he was pleasantly surprised to hear it. "I'm not that important, damn it."

"Dean." Cas looked at him disapprovingly. "You should know by now that I don't see you like that." He looked at Dean intensely, like he could make the hunter see what he did.

"Yeah, yeah, damn it, I'm just so damn worked up about all this crap. I was a goddamn puppet, Cas, so sorry if I'm not exactly thinking highly of myself." Dean sighed. 

"Apologies. I should have known, Dean."

"You didn't know. That or you weren't thinking," Dean said with a slight laugh. "Look, Cas, I appreciate the concern, but Michael's not hijacking my ass again anytime soon, got it?" Dean sighed. "Should have know he'd use me, though."

"That was kind of foolish of you," Cas admitted, not meeting Dean's eyes but still smiling, trying to joke around. Dean smiled a little too and got a bit closer to him.

"Don't got to tell me twice, Cas," Dean said, suddenly holding Cas in a tight hug again. "Damn, I missed you."

"I missed you as well. I should have done more to prevent Michael possessing you in the first place." Cas suddenly pulled back enough for Dean to see his face, and he was clearly upset by something. "Do you remember when I said I was possessing a vessel?"

"Yeah. The guy prayed for it and all that crap." Dean shrugged, like this wasn't a big deal to him, at least not yet. "What the hell are you thinking about anyway?"

"Nick." Dean opened his mouth to speak but Cas kept talking before the hunter could ask any questions. "He said to me that because I took over Jimmy's vessel, I was no better than Lucifer." Cas sighed. "Dean, I was only trying to make him feel better."

"So the guy's got issues with possession now? Huh, looks like Satan really did leave a mark on him." Dean looked right into those blue eyes and said, "Know who's worse than the damn devil? Demons, Cas, because they don't ask permission. Angels need consent and all that, right? Don't worry too much. The guy's just pissed off because Lucifer took over him."

"Thank you. I know that you're right, but I didn't intend to make Nick upset. I should speak to him again when he returns." Dean nodded and suddenly, he was centimeters away from Cas's face. He was a little hesitant to lean closer, but when he did, it was perfect. The kiss lasted only a couple seconds before Dean broke the contact. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Cas asked, head tilted. "I liked that."

Dean grinned as he went in for another kiss.


End file.
